


elicit

by fiveyaaas



Series: when autumn comes [32]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: (it’s not as gross as my usual brand tho so that’s nice), Angst, Blood and Gore, Daddy Kink, Dark Number Five | The Boy, F/M, Murder, Oh but I should probably tag, Older Man/Younger Woman, Oral Sex, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, it’s not AWFUL but uh, the last section
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:27:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27497185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiveyaaas/pseuds/fiveyaaas
Summary: The mission, now that he had enough foresight, was to make nice with Vanya.
Relationships: Number Five | The Boy/Vanya Hargreeves
Series: when autumn comes [32]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1941919
Comments: 1
Kudos: 85
Collections: Harcest Fall Festival: Fiveya Kinktober 2020





	elicit

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Blackat14](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackat14/gifts).



It didn’t take long to find her after the funeral, especially considering he knew to look  _ for  _ her. The short discussion he’d had with Luther had sparked a sense of determination within him, figuring that the owner of the eye he’d carried for years would find her if he didn’t get to her first. Even if Vanya hadn’t been the cause of the apocalypse, he would have taken the time to take care of that asshole for her after Luther told him about him. Luther didn’t say much on the matter, but, still, Five figured he would have to be pretty fucking awful if it added into enough misery to cause an  _ apocalypse.  _ While he knew a lot of her hurt had been from their family (and apparently himself, which made him want to strangle the little bastard in the 60’s even after the paradox psychosis had worn off), she still had experienced enough pain in one week that she’d been capable of killing off an entire universe for it. 

He’d been horrified at the concept that it had not been in the other Five’s plans to just  _ help  _ her. It was  _ Vanya.  _ Five had vowed to himself to stop doomsday from happening when he’d been about 14 years old, spending as much time as humanly possible working on those equations. He’d become a  _ killer  _ for that mission, had fallen into the clutch of the Handler for that mission. Yes, he likely would have just killed any other person who caused it, but this was  _ Vanya.  _ He would never hurt Vanya, couldn’t fathom the concept of her dying by his own hands. What had his alternate self even witnessed that would make him even  _ consider  _ the possibility? 

They’d all gaped at him when he’d landed in 2019. He’d shown his tattoo, realized that they might not believe him, and teleported right in front of them. When Vanya’s eyebrows had knit together, leaving without any explanation as soon as the funeral came to a close, he avoided all of the questioning from the others, struggling to understand where exactly he’d come from. He’d talk with them later. The mission, now that he had enough foresight, was to make nice with Vanya. 

He reaches her apartment before she does. When she walked inside, balking at the blood that was starting to dribble out of his coatsleeve that had come from cutting out the tracker from his arm, he stood up, gaping at her in awe. It was not that he was surprised that Vanya could cause the apocalypse. He’d always wondered how it was possible for her to not have powers. More than anything he was surprised that  _ Vanya  _ could do it. How hurt would she have had to have been? To cause the destruction of an entire planet? 

“You should have locks on your windows,” he told her rather than greeting her. 

“How did you get back here?”

He wasn’t sure if telling her was dangerous. Having that kind of knowledge wouldn’t exactly help her anyways. “A spatial jump,” he said vaguely. 

“Five,” she chided, but she caught sight of the wound again, biting her lip before ambling off. He assumed that she was going to get something to clean and mend the wound, having done this many times in the past. Shrugging off his jacket and dragging his shirt sleeve up, he waited for her in the armchair. 

As she came back with a bottle of rubbing alcohol, he glanced up at her, handing her his wrist without any discomfort at all. She was the only exception there, really. He’d always struggled with physical contact, developing a germaphobic reputation from a young age. Living the past few years as an assassin only excacerbated his discomfort at touch, considering the two things that touching implied in his days in the Commission were both deplorable. 

Vanya’s touch, though, was always welcome. 

“You need to be more careful,” Vanya grumbled to him, having staunched the blood flow already. Her hand didn’t move from his arm, despite it not being necessary for taking care of the wound any longer. He raised his brows in confusion, not sure how to proceed. 

“I’ll try,” he croaked, realizing he hadn’t answered her. Her eyes filled with tears, and he was about to ask her what was wrong when she had her arms around him, embracing him tightly. A small noise escaped his throat, not used to the feeling of being hugged, hands hovered awkwardly in the air, trying to figure out whether or not to return the embrace or to pat her back. His first instinct likely would have been to jerk away from her, but the feeling of her arms around him was surprisingly a comfort. 

Just as he was starting to return the hug, though, she pulled away, blushing as she realized that she had practically fallen into his lap. He wanted to tell her that she was fine, that there was no reason to be embarrassed about that, but he imagined that would be entirely inappropriate for him to say and wouldn’t actually comfort her in the first place. 

“I missed you,” she said sheepishly, crossing her arms over her chest securely and settling against her couch. 

“I missed you too,” he replied. It wasn’t exactly a  _ huge  _ confession, but he didn’t think suppressing down something like that would do any good. Anything that she could hold onto he would give her, even if this was something infinitesimally small. “I missed all of my family, of course, but you in particular.” 

She bit her lip. “There’s something I wanted to do actually. If you were okay with it.”

He raised his brows, “Of course.”

At her blush, he felt his confusion grow even more, but she mumbled something unintelligible and ran off to her kitchen. He followed her movements with his eyes, watching her pluck familiar ingredients from her cabinet. Despite all of the anxiety he’d accumulated in the past god-knows-long stretch of years, he felt a smile tug at the corners of his lips, blinking to her side. 

She jumped up nearly a foot in shock, and he steadied her easily, hands on her shoulders. At her blush, he told her, “You don’t have to do that.” 

“I used to make one,” she blurted. “Every night. For years after you left.” 

It killed him, how shyly she had said it, like she was waiting for him to strike her down. “Thank you, Vanya,” Five told her, squeezing her shoulders gently, wanting nothing more than to actually  _ hug  _ her back. Their faces were so close together, and he felt his heart pounding in a way he hadn’t felt in decades. She was the only person who had ever made him feel this way in that time, and he  _ knew  _ he should move away, knew it was right-

He didn’t know who initiated it. Just knew that one second they were looking at one another and the next their lips were pressed together, clutching one another desperately. He backed her against her counter, realizing the angle of their mouths was awkward for both of them (he imagined neither of them were particularly practiced at this, and it made him feel impossibly  _ fond)  _ and adjusting , slotting their mouths together more comfortably. 

Her heart was pounding against his chest, and he mumbled, pulling away, “We don’t-“

“We shouldn’t,” she breathed, eyebrows knitting together, brown eyes widened. 

“We shouldn’t,” he confirmed. 

Neither of them pulled away, though.

Their lips pressed together again.

He blinked them to the couch, her landing on top of him and not even taking a breath for air. His arms wrapped around her torso, keeping her steady against him. She made a small noise, and he pulled away again, “You okay?” 

“Fine,” she panted, hand fisting into his collar. He watched her, trying to decipher if any part of her regretted this. If any part of her  _ would  _ regret this.

It was because of his own hesitation that he knew that she initiated the next kiss, much more chaste than the last. This felt more akin to the Vanya he had grown up with, and it was a comfort. “I’ve wanted this for so long,” he confessed, feeling his heart pound in uncertainty. “I’m so sorry I left,V.”

“How long has it been for you?”

Unbidden, his thoughts strayed, wondering if it bothered her that he was so much older than her. If it made her uncomfortable. Without much thought, he pulled her off of him, moving away far enough on the couch that they were not touching. “About forty five years.” His arms crossed over his chest, resisting the urge to reach out to her. She looked so small in front of him, and he was once again reminded that  _ she  _ had the power to end the world.

“Why didn’t you try to come back?” 

He staved off the irritation the question immediately caused. To her, it would look like he hadn’t tried to come back to all of them, especially considering  _ how  _ he had left. How he’d ignored her feeble attempts at convincing him to stay. She had a right to ask that question. Still, he had to set that matter straight. “I tried… everything that I could to get back to you guys. There were many things that I did…” His mind flashed to some of the more gruesome assignments. “That I would have never done if it didn’t mean coming home.”

“Are you going to leave again?”

“Of course not.”

She inched forward, “You promise?”

“I promise.”

“Five?” 

His brows knit together, waiting for her to ask her question. She was nearly in his lap by this point, and he realized the direction of where her thoughts were going. He didn’t say anything though, not wanting to be presumptuous. Vanya rested her head against his shoulder, and it felt like when they were kids again, just for an instant. He slung his arm around her, still waiting for her to speak. “Can you stay the night.” Her voice was hesitant, worried that he’d reject her. 

“Yes, of course.” 

They stayed cuddled up to one another for a while after, not speaking. When Vanya crawled on top of him fully, he was surprised, not moving and waiting for her to decide where this went. Her lips met his again, and he kissed her back easily, imagining this was how far she wanted this to go until her hand slipped into his trousers. A shocked noise escaped his throat, not sure what to do as she gripped him into her hands. He shifted uncomfortably, wishing he wasn’t so damn awkward about this. Maybe it was just that he had more experience than him. It was possible she had slept around or had been in long term relationships before, and he felt stupid for even feeling envious of the strangers who had been with her.

“Is this okay?” Vanya suddenly asked, sounding faintly insecure and starting to move away. 

He covered her hand over his, nearly groaning out his response,  _ “Yes,  _ V, it’s-“

She kissed him again, having grown comfortable with this at the very least, running her small hands over him delicately. A small noise left her throat when he reached under her shirt and bra to tweak her pert nipple, and they both gasped as his cock twitched against her palm. His mouth left hers as he unbuttoned her shirt, helping her shrug it off before mouthing and licking against her exposed skin. Against her collarbone, he sucked a possessive mark, kissing it guiltily even though he could hear the way she was moaning for it. She tightened her grip on him, rocking her hips against his thighs.

“Can you-“

Understanding what she was asking, he reached inside of her of her pants, moving between legs. She pulled her hand off of him for just a moment to unhook her bra and shrug it off her shoulders. When her hand went back, he placed small kisses against her chest, groaning as he felt her respond to his touch. 

At one point though, she wanted more, pulling her hand away from him and discarding the rest of her clothes against the floor. He secured his grip on her, blinking her to her bedroom and laying her against the bed. As he unclothed, she watched his movements, mouth opened a little. 

“Is this too much?” Five asked, concerned for a moment. She glanced down, and he tipped her chin up with his fingers, ensuring she’d meet his eyes. 

“You promise you won’t leave?” Vanya asked again, voice soft, like she was worried to speak too loudly. 

He realized how much his leaving affected her, and he gently pressed his forehead to hers, settling down beside her. “I promise I won’t leave you,” he said again, laying his hands on her shoulders before pulling her close, actually hugging her to him. “Never again,” he murmured, sinking his hand into her hair.

She crawled atop his lap, whispering, “I’m sorry I keep-“

“Don’t apologize,” he told her. “Don’t apologize for that. I’ll always be here to reassure you when you need it, okay? I’ll take care of you.” 

She made a small noise, nestling into his shoulder. If they stayed like this the rest of the night, he would be happy, but eventually she grabbed his hand, wordlessly trying to get him to continue to touch her as he had before. 

“Lay down,” he said softly, running his finger over her thighs, explaining where this was going non-verbally. Her breath hitched, and she lay against her bed, looking up at him through large, trusting eyes. 

He slotted himself between her thighs to kiss against her pebbled nipples. She made a small noise, trying to grip his arms. “Be still,” he commanded, reaching between her thighs and gathering the slickness to his fingers. His mouth closed around it, and she whimpered, fisting her small hands to the sheets to keep from disobeying his order. 

She groaned as he started to move away, wanting to observe her fully. Seemingly without conscious thought to her actions, she spread her legs, and he nearly gasped as he saw her soaked cunt. 

Her hand started to between her legs, and he barked out, warming up easily to bossing her around, control freak that he was, “Be still.” 

She whimpered, and he rested a comforting hand to her knee. Finally glancing up from between her thighs, he asked, “Have you wanted this for a long time, sweet Vanya?”

Her hands tightened against the sheets again. 

“Answer me.”

She nodded, biting her lips. 

“If you want it this bad, you’re going to have to say it out loud for me,” he crooned. He pushed against her knees again, spreading her out even more for him. Eventually, it would be too much for both of them, and he’d be tasting her again. A thought flashed into his mind, of punishing her just a little for what he went through, and his stomach flipped. “Just tell me that you want it, sweetheart,” Five offered, staving off his own guilt. “And I’ll give you whatever you ask.” 

“Please touch me, Five.”

He obliged, running his finger over her folds languidly. She squirmed underneath him, seeking more.

“I want…”

“What do you want, sweetheart?”

“I want your mouth against me.” When he kissed her knee, not hearing the specific order he wanted to hear, she blurted,  _ “Please _ , Daddy.”

They stared at one another. Her- chest heaving, a steady blush growing against it. Him- openly gaping at her in stunned silence. 

She made a small, embarrassed noise, pulling him out of his own shock, and he told her gently, knowing innately not to tease her just right in this moment when she was so vulnerable. “Of course, sweetheart,” he mumbled, moving his head between her legs, kissing her inner thigh once before leaning down to truly taste her. 

The small noise that emitted from her throat surged another sense of protectiveness for her, and he slipped his tongue inside of her entrance. She was already drenched, so  _ reactive  _ for him, and he made sure she could hear the approving noise he made. Her legs closed more tightly around his neck, and he easily set them over his shoulders, trying to make sure that she was comfortable. Vanya scooted closer, and he flicked his tongue forcefully against the hood of her clit, letting her receive the friction she sought. He glanced up, thinking it’d just be this once, to tell her that she was doing a good job, wanting to see her preen. 

Vanya reached for his hand, and he laced their fingers together after he let her take it, moving back to her. She seeped against the sheets, and he grinned at the filthy sight, praising her again before he pressed his face to her again and lapped up all she had to offer. He moved his free hand up, pushing his finger inside of her to pay attention to her clit instead with his mouth. Almost immediately as he did, she clenched around him. Because she was still thrusting against his face, though, he kept going. Until she weakly asked him to stop, and he pulled away. 

“You okay?” Five questioned, ready to stop completely for the night. She flicked her eyes to him, asking his permission before she crawled on top of him, thighs wrapping around him as she straddled him. They both watched each other, unmoving until she used that name again, mewling it softly before she sunk down against him. 

Fully conjoined, he wiped the tears from her eyes and ignored his own, murmuring soft praise to her as he guided the rolling movements of her hips. 

“You’re doing so good,” he continued, lifting her thighs up before dropping her back to him. She didn’t seem to mind him taking control, despite wanting to be on top of him. He canted his hips at one point, running a hand over her breast again, cupping it into his palm and telling her words that he’d left unspoken for years, words he’d once written inside of her book before scribbling angrily darkened equations over them in a drunken haze on a night he’d given up all hope. This was  _ Vanya _ . He couldn’t stop thinking of it, couldn’t stop thinking of the woman he’d loved as long as he could remember. This was his best friend, his confidante, his  _ home,  _ and she was finally with him again. He was home again. 

She collapsed against him, cunt vice-like around him, and he kept thrusting up, seeking his own release. Her body had gone weak, chin resting on his chest until he flipped them over, fucking into her, palms on either side of his body. Vanya’s nails dug into his forearms, and he kept admitting secrets to her, exhausting past all he’d said out loud or written down before, speaking words that he’d only ever thought when it was late-at-night in a world that had no moonlight. 

And then he was coming inside of her, panting out and promising again and again that he wouldn’t leave her. They were both sobbing, overly emotional but not ashamed at all. 

When they’d exhausted themselves completely, falling asleep together precisely and nothing at all like when they were young, the moonlight covered them in its glow.

* * *

The next morning, as she was making coffee, glancing up every few moments with a sweet, shy blush, he opened the door to a knock after wordlessly grabbing one of Vanya’s steak knives from a drawer. When the man (who’d in another timeline lose one of his eyes) stared at him in confusion as he answered it, Five called out, “I’m going to grab some Griddy’s, V! For old time’s sake!” 

The sound of her laughter from the kitchen assured him that she was fine with him being gone just a moment. He closed the door behind him, staring at the man, assessing him. 

When he’d sunk the knife from Vanya’s kitchen into his eye, snapped his neck, teleported them away, and dumped his corpse in the alley outside of Griddy’s, he marched his happy ass inside the donut shop right after. 

It was annoying how the Commission had decided to wait there for him at all, likely from the little bastard floundering in the 60’s going there first. When he’d killed them all, he plucked donuts off the shelves at random, slapped a few twenties on the counter, and blinked back to Vanya, kissing her softly, entirely incongruous to the person who’d committed a slaughter moments ago. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
